Lightning's Shadow
by soxchick22
Summary: This about a girl and her life when she finds out batman's her dad. Jason todd is in this.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning's Shadow

My name is Liz. I live on the streets Of Gotham. I'm different, I have never fit in with the " crowd ". In fact I'm a freak. When I was about 4 years old a life changing event happened. My dad wasn't home and I was walking to my mother. Her blue eyes were deep, almost never ending unlike my brown ones. Just as I was about to reach her there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door as she opened the door a man dressed in black with a gun shot her. She died right there, on the ground. There was a feeling inside me, a feeling of anger despair, and sadness. Something happened I can't completely remember what because it was so long ago. But the next thing I knew sparks were flying off my hands. The man walked in not noticing me and looked through all of our stuff. Then as he was taking my moms necklace then the greatest hero of Gotham jumped through my window and knocked the bandit on the ground. Batman walked over to my dead mom and lifted her head. He put it back on the ground and then beet the heck out of the bandit. Right as he was in the middle of another punch he stopped. Turned to me and stared at my sparks. He picked me up and hugged me. He hugged me one more time and then left. That night my dad never showed up. I was alone and left to live on the streets. Today I'm kinda safe. I have one friend. His name is Jason Todd, but I just call him Todd. He's about 16. Just like me he has no family, just left out on the streets to fend for himself. I tell him everything. He even knows about my "gift" as he says. Todd tried to get me to go to school one time but lets just say it didn't end very well. So Todd and I made a deal. I didn't go to school and he helped me control my power. I couldn't see any down side to this. I didn't have to face mean girls and he helped me not make electronic stores go haywire when I passed them. He and I had a brother sister relationship.

" Hey Liz!" I knew that voice any where. It was Todd.

" Hey Todd do you know what today is?" Today was my twelfth birthday and I prayed that he didnt forget it.

" Yup it's Tuesday come on we got work to do." I just stood there with my mouth open. He knew everything about me and i guess it's one day i can look forward to with my only family. A cab came closer and he whistled it to us. He pulled me inside.

" Hey Todd where are we going" he just shrugged and said we were going to train.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he screamed. We pulled up at a bowling alley. It was decorated with streamers and balloons.

" What is this?" the alley was cleared out and empty.

" A surprise birthday party. For your birthday... it is your birthday right?"

" Yah it's my birthday, but aren't there supposed to be more people?"

" Do you know any one? Other than me." I paused. He was right I didn't know anyone.

" Point taken." I walked in. " So we're still going to train today aren't we?"

" You read my mind." he took a seat in a spiny chair.

" So what are we doing today? Am I gonna lift bowling balls?" I loved being sarcastic with Todd.

" No we are gonna find out if you have a weakness and what it is."

" And how are we doing that?" I didn't understand how this was going to happen because there was just an average everyday bowling alley in front of me.

" Well I have each ball numbered that has an item in it, if that number matches up to an item that could possibly be your weakness. If it is your weakness you may become dizzy, weak, or faint." I just gave him an unamussed smirk

" Great so your gift to me is an hour unconcsions." it must have took him hours to get the bowling balls ready "How much free time do you have?" really it must have taken him days to get this done.

" Hahaha very funny, now just bowl. Oh and I'm not bowling." of course he wasn't. I walked over to the balls and picked one up. No weakness here. I threw the ball. Strike! " Well I guess gold isn't your kryptonite." I went back over to the balls and picked one up. Nope not faint. I threw it, no strike. " Not rubber" I looked back at him.

" You know you can be such a geek some times." I smirked.

" Bowl" he pointed to the balls. I picked up a random ball and that's when it happened. I felt limp and sick. I fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

" Todd uhhh..." My vision was going in and out. Like I was falling into a deep sea of blackness. I felt dizzy and faint as the blackness swallowed me.


	2. Chapter 2

" TODD" I woke up. Ouch. Massive headache. I looked around at my surroundings. It was very dark, cave like and there was the batmobile right behind me. I was in the batcave, and there was no doubt about it.

" Excuse me miss? Would you like some Aspirin and water? " I looked up to find an older looking man in a butlers outfit holding a tray with an Aspirin and glass of water.

" Um... I'm not supposed to take drugs from strangers. " I replied quietly. He quickly set the tray down on the table and helped me up.

" I'm sorry miss. I am Alfred, I work for Master Bruce Wayne " said Alfred. I walked toward the Aspirin and water. My legs felt wobbly but I made it. I popped the Aspirin in my mouth and chugged down the water. Wait ... did he just say Bruce Wayne? As in Bruce Wayne the million air?

" Wo wo wo wo wait. Bruce Wayne? You work for Bruce Wayne? The Bruce Wayne. " Alfred nodded his head yes. Then what was I doing in the bat cave?

" If you don't mind but we have people to greet. " he gestured his hands to a stair case and above it was an elevator. We started walking toward them and got into the elevator. We walked out of the elevator into a grand room that looked very luxurious, with nice furniture and everything. I scanned the room and in a comfy looking sofa sat Todd.

" Todd! " surprisingly I was able to run to him and as soon as I got to him he put a hand on my shoulder and sat me down on a couch. Everything was quite, too quite. Then a whole bunch of ninjas started to attack us! Just kidding. Another man started walking out. He was buff, tall and had a serious look on his face. " What's going on? Wait is that ..." I finally noticed that the man that just walked in was Bruce Wayne.

" Bruce Wayne?" said Todd. I nodded my head yes. " Listen Liz we have to talk. You see..."

" O.K what ever it is I didn't break it. Just saying" They both sighed.

" Liz listen lets just try to understand what we're going to say. I think you've come to an old enough age where we can tell you the truth..." said Bruce

" The truth about what?" I questioned. Things were starting to get freaky. I looked at Todd. I stared because I knew if I stared long enough he would blurt out the answer to what was going on.

" Bruce is your father!" he clamped his hands over his mouth. I sat in shock, not moving, not blinking, and barley breathing. Bruce went over to Todd and smacked the back of his head.

" When I was living with you and your mother live was getting dangerous. When she was killed I had to leave because of the life I was inflicting on you." I got off the couch.

" What life could you have possibly inflicted on me? You thought that leaving a four year old on her own to live in the streets of **_GOTHAM _**was a good idea?" that's when I lost control and sparks started flying off my hands " Do you have any idea how hard it was to think you never had a dad? You could have keep me safe and gave me a place to stay other than a bench!" A giant spark hit off my hand on to a couch and a small fire started. I stopped before someone got hurt. " I'm sorry.." I mumbled. I ran to the door and left. Had Todd known that Bruce was my dad the whole time? And even if he did what was their connection? Lets think... wait I was in the batcave! So that means that Bruce was batman or Todd was batman and the one of the two was robin. That would explain all the extra cash he had. I started to walk around. The only place I could think of was a little appliance store. The only reason i wanted to go there was because they were having a sale on heaters. When I aproached I saw the jewlery store down the street getting robbed. A woman jumped out of the broken window with two bags filled with dimonds. She looked at me, and as soon as she did I knew it was Harley Quinn.

"Crud." she said and stared at me. I would have screamed but she didn't look like she had any weapons on her.

"Why are you only getting the dimonds, theres a whole bunch of cash left in there." she stared at me and it took her a minute to realize i wasnt going to stop her.

"Well..you see dimonds are sparkly and pretty. And well cash..meh" she shrugged. "You know you seem deceint" I just smiled. She was a villan, my dad was a super hero. If i wanted to get back at him..well this was one way.

" Yah well watch this." I said. "You might wanna stand back." She walked backwards and i lifted my hands. I tried to focus all my anger of my dad and Todd and BOOM! Sparks started flying and the mailbox for the store caught fire. "Looks like they aren't getting their tax refunds." Harley smiled.


End file.
